Jazz 10 and Ultimate Dan: Matrix Twins
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Jazz and Danny were just your average children. Until one day, they obtain devices that change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**You voted for it, and I wrote it! One story depicting where Jazz gets her own Omnitrix has been written for your enjoyment by yours truly! Only there's a slight twist to it from the rules I had given for the challenge. Sorry to say this, but Danny won't be getting ghost powers from the portal incident, (which is still gonna happen.) but instead something else is gonna happen.**_

 _ **Jazz's Alien Playlist**_

 _ **Ball Weevil, Crashhopper, Bloxx, Whampire, Upgrade, Greymatter, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Wildvine, and Cannonbolt.**_

 _ **Danny's Alien Playlist**_

 _ **Humungousaur, Rath, Arctiguana, Albedo, Gravattack, Spidermonkey, Goop, Armodrillo, Big Chill, and Heatblast.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

In the woodland area of a town called Amity Park, we find two children playing together. One of them is a little girl that appeared to be six years old. She had shoulder length reddish-orange hair, blue eyes, and light colored skin. She was wearing a light blue shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black and pink sneakers.

The other child was also six years old, but he was a little boy instead of a girl. He had black hair that spiked in a forward direction, blue eyes like his sister, but his skin had more of a slight tan color. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a red oval on the chest area, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of red and white tennis shoes. He also had a strange red birthmark in the center of his forehead that is in the shape of a crescent moon.

These two are Jazz Fenton and Danny Fenton, the twin children of resident ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton. But neither of them could really understand why their mom and dad wanted to hunt something that doesn't exist. It doesn't really make much sense to the two younglings. But they did know that their parents were very passionate about their job, and respected that. But Danny didn't like it very much.

His mom used to spend a lot of time with him and Jazz, but now she barely spends any time with them since she and Danny's dad started working on that 'Ghost Portal'. Fortunately, he still had his older sister to play with. Right now, they were playing hide-and-seek, and Danny was the one hiding.

The boy had surprisingly advanced camouflage skills for a six year old, and it showed as his sister had a hard time figuring out what was Danny, what was a tree, what was a rock, and what's alive!

"Danny~! Come out, come out wherever you are, chameleon!" Jazz called.

Jazz took it upon herself to nickname her little brother 'chameleon' on account of his superb camouflage abilities. No matter what the environment, Danny was somehow able to stay out of sight long enough to win the game! But his sister was determined to find her little brother, and win the game this time. Suddenly, she saw movement in the corner of her eye! She turned around, but all that was there was a tree. Jazz rose an eyebrow, then shook her head thinking that it was just her imagination. She started off again, but this time felt like she was forgetting something. That is... Until she heard two certain words.

"Home free!"

Jazz spun around so fast that she could've gotten whiplash. Danny was sitting on the rock that they had made home base for the game! He was covered from head to toe in mud, sticks, leaves, and even a few pinecones. The mud was cracked in such a way that it made him blend in perfectly with the tree bark.

"I win again, Jazzy!" Danny said.

"Good job, little brother! You really are a little chameleon." Jazz said while whipping the mud off of her brother's face.

They looked up at the sky, and saw that it was beginning to get dark, so they decided to go home. Besides, Danny really needed a bath. As the twins began to walk home, they saw something flying through the evening sky.

It looked like a shooting star, only it was burning much brighter than an ordinary shooting star. Both children made a wish on the star, not knowing that it wasn't a star at all.

 _"I wish that mommy and daddy would spend more time with us."_ Jazz thought.

 _"But most of all... I wish that I had some way to protect my little brother/big sister."_ The kids added.

That's when something strange happened. The 'star' ended up changing direction while it was falling towards the planet. Now Danny may not be the smartest kid in the world for his age, but even he knew that stars aren't supposed to do that. He began to panic even more when the 'star' began to get dangerously close to the two children. Danny wanted to run, but his legs were frozen in fear. Fortunately, Jazz was brave enough to move, and grabbed her brother's arm.

 **"Run Danny! RUN!"** Jazz screamed.

The two ran away from the possible crash site as fast as their little legs would carry them, but they were still blown down due to the sonic boom that followed the impact. Jazz used herself as a shield to protect her little brother from much of the flying debris, and even tried to use herself to cushion the impact with the ground.

When the two came to a complete stop, Jazz got off of her brother. She grimaced from the pain that she was feeling from all of the rocks and sticks that hit her, but she ignored it. Jazz was more concerned for her little brother rather than her own well-being.

"You okay, Danny?" Jazz asked.

Danny groaned, and opened his eyes. He had a few bruises, but was otherwise okay. But that's when he noticed something wrong with his sister.

"Jazz, you're hurt!" Danny said. "Are you okay?"

Jazz put a hand to her head, and felt something warm and wet on her forehead. She pulled her hand away to see a small amount of blood on her hand. She must've gotten clipped by a rock from the impact of the 'star'. It was the only explanation that she could come up with at the time.

"Don't worry little brother, I'm okay. I just got hit by a rock." Jazz assured.

She helped her brother up, and the two of them looked over to the crater that had formed from the impact of the strange object. They looked unsurely at each other, and slowly crept over to the crater. They didn't know what had just crashed into the ground from space, but they were being cautious since whatever it was could be dangerous. When they reached the edge of the crater, there was still smoke rising out of it even though there was no fire.

They looked at each other again, and slid down into the crater. Once they got to the bottom, they found out what it was that nearly killed them. It was a metal pod that was glowing with two different colors. There seemed to be great amounts of power just pouring out of the pod.

Suddenly, the pod hissed as it released pressurized air! It opened up to reveal something that confused the two children.

There were two strange objects inside of the pod. One of them looked like a bulky wristwatch. It was light blue on the outer edges while the inside was a darker blue color. It also had a white rim on the faceplate that appeared to make up a dial of sorts, along with four white tubes protruding outwards from the dial. And instead of numbers on the faceplate, there was a glowing pink hourglass mark in a white background. There were also two pink buttons on each side of the dial.

Inside of the pod, there was also what appeared to be a strange gauntlet in the form of a fingerless glove. It looked like it was supposed to only cover the top of the hand from the wrist to the knuckles, and had a band that must serve the purpose of holding it onto the hand. It was black in color with four emerald green squares on the knuckle area. One for each knuckle. It also had a dial that appeared to not have any buttons, but it had the same hourglass mark that was on the watch, only the hourglass was emerald green instead of pink. There were also four 'spikes' jutting from the sides of the dial.

"What's a watch and a gauntlet doing in a pod?" Danny asked. "And who put them in there?"

"I don't know little brother, but I don't like it." Jazz said.

Danny didn't know what compelled him to do this, but he began to reach out towards the gauntlet. Jazz tried to grab her brother's hand in order to stop him, but that's when something else happened.

The watch and gauntlet suddenly sprang to life, and leapt up at the children! The watch clasped onto Jazz's wrist while the gauntlet attached to Danny's hand. They screamed in fright, and tried to get them off, but they were stuck like glue!

* * *

 _ **Well, there we go! I hope you guys like the beginning of this story, since it took me some time to get it right! Anyways, from the lists of aliens shown above, which ones do you want Danny and Jazz to become first? And if you're wondering, Danny technically has the Galvan DNA of Greymatter, but he's gonna call it Albedo just to avoid confusion.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that some people actually like this story! Well, here's the new chapter ready for your enjoyment! Now, you guys sent in ideas for which aliens Jazz and Danny should transform into first. Unfortunately, some of those ideas haven't been unlocked by Jazz and Danny yet. But I think I am still accepting requests for the first aliens these two will become. Also after some careful consideration on Danny's current playlist, I've decided to replace Heatblast with Echo Echo, and Armodrillo with Wildmutt. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter. And I hope that I get more reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Epiphany of Parents!**_

* * *

In the basement of a house with a giant sign that reads Fenton Works, we find a couple of parents working on what appeared to be a large metal portal. These two are Jazz and Danny's parents, Jackson and Madeline Fenton.

Madeline, or Maddie as she prefers to be called, is a full grown woman of average height. She had porcelain skin, baby blue eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a cyan blue colored HAZMAT suit with black gloves and boots. She also had a hood with red tinted goggles on it, but she wasn't wearing it at the moment.

Jack was a portly man with big arms, no visible neck, and a set of puny legs. Seriously, WHAT is the deal with those stumpy things?! Anyway, he has slightly tanned skin, black eyes, and black hair that was graying on the sides and back. He was wearing a HAZMAT suit like his wife, only it was made for a man and was orange where there was supposed to be blue.

However, their minds were currently not on their work. Right now, they were wondering about their kids. There were times where it felt like they didn't know anything about Jazz OR Danny, and that worried the two ghost hunters. Why didn't it feel like they were their kids anymore? Maddie was very concerned about Danny, especially. They normally shared everything with each other. Secrets, dreams, sodas, you name it!

The same could be said about Jazz in Jack's case. Normally Jack and his daughter were inseparable, but now it seemed like she was in the early stages of distancing herself from the family.

"I don't understand why they aren't trying to spend time with us, Maddie." Jack said.

"Well in hindsight, we have been spending a lot more of our time working on this ghost portal rather than with our kids." Maddie said.

That's when the two parents had an epiphany. They had basically been ignoring their own children! It's no wonder the kids probably felt like a couple of strangers in their own home! They were being treated as such by their own parents! All because of this stupid ghost portal!

"Oh Jack, why didn't we see it sooner?!" Maddie asked. "We've been so busy with this darn portal that we've been pushing our children away!"

"I know how you feel, Maddie. This portal will be our greatest creation ever, but it's keeping us away from our own kids!" Jack said.

"Third greatest creation!" Maddie said suddenly.

Jack looked at his wife, and saw how her eyes were narrowed dangerously. It was no secret that Maddie had a legendary temper despite her reserved nature. And when it came to her kids, Danny especially, she was like a mama bear protecting her cubs! And this was no exception.

"Jazz and Danny will always be our greatest creations! And should we ever have another kid, this ghost portal will then be our fourth greatest creation!" Maddie said sternly.

Jack looked at the ground, and sighed in shame from his choice of words.

"You're right, Mads. I wasn't using my common sense." Jack said. "Jazz and Danny will always be our greatest creations! Come on, let's go find them and have some much needed family time!"

Maddie and Jack resolved to take a full month off from building this thing so they could spend more family time with their kids. Both parents just hoped that nothing bad had happened to their children. Oh, if only they were to know where this was going to go.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile, with Jazz and Danny*****_

* * *

Jazz had just picked up a random stick and was using it to try and pry this watch off of her wrist. Unfortunately, the stick broke and the watch wasn't going anywhere. As for Danny? He had this serious case of curiosity as he looked at the gauntlet on his hand. For some odd reason, he felt the strange urge to twist the dial on the back of his hand.

Finally, Jazz stopped trying to pry the watch off of her wrist and plopped down next to her brother. She sighed and rubbed her sore hand.

"Today... Is a victory... For defeat." Jazz said tiredly.

Jazz took a moment to catch her breath, and saw Danny looking at the gauntlet on his hand with great interest. She was about to reprimand her brother, but soon started staring at the two buttons in her watch. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious, and did want to know what this thing could do.

So she brought her index finger and thumb to the buttons on the sides of the dial and pushed them. This made the dial and faceplate pop up. While this happened, Danny turned the dial on his gauntlet which made a hologram appear.

"Whoa...!" breathed the kids.

The two halves of the hourglass on Jazz's watch fused into a diamond shape that was radiating pink energy. In the middle of the hourglass was a shadow of a strange being, while Danny's gauntlet materialized a hologram of a strange being.

Both kids were equally confused about this, but this confusion was outweighed by their child-like curiosity. Against their better judgement, Jazz and Danny gently pressed down on the faceplates of their respective devices and were engulfed in a flash of pink and emerald green.

* * *

 _ **I'm gonna end the chapter here for now. I'm still accepting ideas for which aliens Jazz and Danny should turn into first. Remember, it has to be an alien from their current playlists! Please refer to the previous chapter for Jazz's playlist, while I provide Danny's playlist.**_

 _ **Rath, Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Albedo (Greymatter), Spidermonkey, Arctiguana, Gravattack, Goop, and Wildmutt.**_

 _ **Please help me with this, because the first aliens that Jazz and Danny turn into are gonna be their signature aliens! Thank you, and enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, thanks to the reviews that I have received I've decided on which aliens Danny and Jazz are gonna turn into first. These aliens will also be their signature aliens that will be featured in my time war story. But perhaps I've said too much. It'll be better for all of you who are reading this if I just show you what I mean.**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **First Transformation! Parents Find Out!**_

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Whoa...!" breathed the kids._

 _The two halves of the hourglass on Jazz's watch fused into a diamond shape that was radiating pink energy. In the middle of the hourglass was a shadow of a strange being, while Danny's gauntlet materialized a hologram of a strange being._

 _Both kids were equally confused about this, but this confusion was outweighed by their child-like curiosity. Against their better judgement, Jazz and Danny gently pressed down on the faceplates of their respective devices and were engulfed in a flash of pink and emerald green..._

* * *

The watch was absorbed into Jazz's arm, and a sapphire blue crystal began to travel up her arm. She grew until she was about 5'6 tall and gained the physique of an adolescent girl. Her body was composed of a strange, sapphire blue crystal and her eyes were glowing pink. She was wearing a skintight jumpsuit that was half light blue, and half dark blue with the pant legs stopping halfway down her calves. She also had a pink hair clip in her "hair" and a pair of black shoes. The mark from the watch relocated to a dark blue cat mark on the center of her chest.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Jazz screamed.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Petrosapien**

 **Given Name: Shard**

 **Born to the crystalline planet of Petropia, the Petrosapien race is a very versatile race of aliens. Since their bodies are made entirely out of a powerful mineral known as Taydenite, a Petrosapien is able to use its body as a living weapon. They're capable of shaping their arms into sharp blades for close quarters combat, and can shoot shards of Taydenite at their opponents for long range combat. Their bodies are also highly durable and can reflect energy based projectiles back at their enemies. They also possess mild regenerative powers.**

 **Yet despite all of these awesome powers, Petrosapiens do have quite a few exploitable weaknesses. For one thing, the males have huge spikes on their backs which can get them stuck in walls and render them immobile. They are also very vulnerable to ultrasonic waves. If struck with these waves, a Petrosapien will die if hit with enough of this. And since Tayden coins are a form of valuable alien currency, the Petrosapiens were once hunted down for their crystal bodies.**

* * *

Danny, however, turned into a strange monkey creature. But there were some key differences. He had light blue fur with dark blue skin exposed on his upper arms, hands, feet, face, and chest area. He had four eyes on his face, and four arms with three fingers on each hand. He also had only three, prehensile toes on each foot, and a long monkey tail. The mark from the gauntlet had been attached to a pair of emerald green sashes that went in an "X" formation across his chest. But his transformation didn't stop there...

His body grew and changed until it became that of a gorilla in design. His skin turned purple and his fur darkened until it was black. He ended up growing an extra pair of eyes, he lost his tail and extra set of arms, and his primary pair of arms got longer and more muscular. His legs also got considerably smaller, but his extra set of arms ended up getting replaced with two pairs of purple spider legs that were sharp and looked to be retractable. Four spikes were now sticking out of the dial with the mark from the gauntlet.

Danny screamed from both fear and surprise as well, but his scream came out more like a screech from an ape.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Arachnichimp (Evolved)**

 **Given Name: Spidermonkey**

 **Born to the planet Arachnashimia, these aliens are the perfect mix of Arachnid and Primate. Unlike their devolved forms, an Ultimate Arachnichimp can shoot enormous amounts of webbing by splitting their lower jaws in half. This is much more web than a devolved Arachnichimp can shoot from their tails. Some of these evolved Arachnichimps also possess two sets of spider legs while others have two sets of extra arms. In this case, Ultimate Spidermonkey can retract these legs into his hips and use them to attack since the spider legs are sharp.**

 **They are also incredibly strong. Stronger than even a Tetramand in terms of physical strength. The spider legs used by certain evolved Arachnichimps are also able to be used like a pair of arms to grab and rip things apart. These evolved Arachnichimps are also very durable, able to tank a nuclear explosion at point blank range and only get knocked out!**

 **But despite all of these awesome powers, even evolved Arachnichimps have a certain exploitable weakness. They can be put to sleep by the quills of an alien species that is a cross between a porcupine and an opossum.**

* * *

When the light died down and the kids saw just how much they had changed, they began running around screaming their heads off. Hey, you would too if you ended up transforming into strange alien creatures thanks to an alien watch or gauntlet! So it was only natural that they would be running around screaming like they were.

The two kids didn't even pay any attention to how grown up their voices had become, they were panicking so much. They only took a moment to calm down after running into each other, and falling on their backs.

Jazz was the first to get back up and snap out of her little fear spasm. She walked over to her brother, and helped him up.

"This is crazy, Danny! How could this have happened?!" Jazz asked in a voice that was now more like a grown woman's.

Danny put a hand to his chin as he thought about how this could've happened. He remembered pressing down the dial of the gauntlet he had found, then a flash of light, and POW! He was this Spider Monkey creature.

A cartoon light bulb appeared over his head as realization struck the boy like a ton of bricks! The gauntlet and the watch! These devices must've had something to do with the transformations that they had gone through! Danny just had to report his findings to Jazz!

Or at least he would have... If it weren't for an overweight, overzealous ghost hunter charging at them guns a-blazing!

 **"Eat ecto bullets, ghosts!"** Jack yelled.

He opened fire on the two of them, not bothering to listen to his wife who was trying to get him to stop. When the bullets hit Jazz they bounced harmlessly off of her crystalline skin, but they made Danny screech in pain. Sure the bullets weren't strong enough to so much as break the skin, but they still hurt like heck!

And Danny wasn't having any of it. Using the spider legs that were on his hips, Danny rose up for a higher vantage point. He screeched at Jack with his hackles raised, large fangs bared in challenge while beating his chest like a while beast. Jack took aim, but couldn't fire any shots.

The reason? His weapon had been pierced by a few shards of Taydenite crystal! He looked to see Jazz with one arm outstretched, and her hand formed into a spiky shard. Jazz looked at her hand, and started grinning like a maniac.

"Okay, this is pretty cool!" Jazz said to herself.

But Danny was still in a fit of rage, and still pounding on his chest like a wild animal. Fortunately for Jack, Danny wasn't mad enough to kill him. Instead, the boy allowed his instincts to guide him.

He split his lower jaw into two halves, aimed carefully, and spat two huge globs of sticky webbing at the elder Fenton! Jack was taken by surprise as he was thrown against a tree and cocooned from the neck down. Once this was done, Danny had calmed down enough to think straight. He calmly walked over to the his father, and said something that made Jack realize just who he was shooting at.

"You and your overzealous, ghost hunting ways! They'll rot your brain just like all that fudge you eat rots your innards." Danny said.

Jack's eyes widened in shock as realization hit him like a ton of bricks!

"Danny?! Jazz?!" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's us." Jazz said, cutting her father free. "But in this body, I think a more appropriate name would be Shard. So what do we call you now, little brother?"

"Why not Spidermonkey?" Maddie asked, coming into view. "I mean, he's a gorilla with spider powers! What else would you call him?"

Danny knew that Spidermonkey was the perfect name for this alien, but he knew this wasn't the normal version. He didn't know why, but he felt like the gauntlet was telling him that this was like an evolved variant of the alien he currently was. So he came up with the perfect name for this version of the alien.

"More like Ultimate Spidermonkey." Danny said.

Maddie walked over to her son, and put a hand on his giant gorilla arm. She gently stroked the fur on his arm, noting how the hairs felt more coarse and fine like those on a spider's legs.

"Kids... What happened?" Maddie asked?

"And can one of you get me out of this web? I think it's starting to cut off the circulation." Jack said.

Using the sharp parts of his spider legs, Ultimate Spidermonkey used these legs to cut the web keeping his crazy father at bay. It felt strange to him, but he was able to use these limbs as freely and easily as his arms and legs. Shard went with her mom to gather firewood so they could talk around a campfire, while Ultimate Spidermonkey went off to forage for food.

Due to him and his sister playing in these woods so often, he knew all of the plants and wild fruits that were safe to eat, and which ones weren't. He knew that this was going to be kinda tricky to explain, but they were all unaware that there was something else at work here.

* * *

 _ *****Half an Hour Later*****_

* * *

The Fenton family was now sitting around a well built campfire listening to the kid's story. Well, more accurately, Danny was sitting in a tree with his spider legs retracted into his hips for the moment while he and his sister recounted their tale to their parents who were hanging on to every word that was spoken.

"So in a nutshell, you kids found this watch and gauntlet in a metal pod that fell from space. When you went to pick them up, they just spring to life and latched onto your arm and hand. You kids transformed, and the rest is history?" Maddie summarized.

Picking up a handful of wild raspberries, Ultimate Spidermonkey used his remaining arm and legs to traverse the treetops and gave the berries to his sister. Shard accepted the snack, and popped a berry in her mouth before trying to plead that it wasn't their fault that this happened.

"Yeah, but this time it wasn't our fault! I swear!" Shard said.

"Don't worry, Jazz. We believe you." Maddie reassured.

"So, are they gonna be monsters for the rest of their lives?" Jack asked.

"They aren't monsters, Jack. They're aliens." Maddie countered.

The kids looked at their mother in suspicion, while their father looked at his wife in slight worry. Realizing her error, Maddie attempted to come up with an excuse for her slip up.

"Uh, I mean… Look at you! What else could you be?!" Maddie asked.

"I don't wanna be a monkey forever!" Danny said.

"Yeah! And I may like shiny stuff, but this is too much of a good thing!" Jazz said. "How am I supposed to play volleyball if I pop the darned thing every time I spike the ball?!"

But once Jazz said that, a sharp blade of Taydenite ended up jutting from her wrist. It scared Danny, causing him to screech in surprise and fall out of the tree he was sitting in. After sitting up, Danny looked at Jazz accusingly. She chuckled sheepishly with a cartoon sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Oops! I didn't mean "spike" literally!" Jazz said.

"Don't worry, kids. We'll figure something out!" Jack said.

That's when the device on Jazz's chest started to beep rapidly, and in a flash of pink, Shard turned back into Jazz! The device on Danny's chest started beeping as well, and with two flashes of emerald green light, Ultimate Spidermonkey changed back into Danny! The kids and their parents were amazed by this, but couldn't voice any opinions since they saw a huge ball of fire crash land in Amity Park.

"What was that?!" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not sitting around to see if it's hostile or not!" Danny said as he ran back to town.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Jazz called, running after her brother.

Jack and Maddie followed their kids. They had no idea what could've landed in Amity Park, but one thing was certain, it was not a ghost. And their kids might need some help with this one!

* * *

 _ **Current Alien Playlist (Jazz)**_

 _ **Ball Weevil, Crashhopper, Diamondhead (Shard), Bloxx, Whampire, Four Arms, Wildvine, Upgrade, Greymatter, and Cannonbolt**_

 _ **Signature Alien (Jazz): Diamondhead (Shard)**_

 _ **Current Alien Playlist (Danny): Albedo (Greymatter), Spidermonkey, Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Wildmutt, Rath, Arctiguana, Gravattack, Big Chill, and Goop.**_

 _ **Signature Alien (Danny): Ultimate Spidermonkey**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay folks, big fight coming on here! This will be the first time we see Jazz and Danny actually fighting with their respective matrixes. That robot of Vilgax's won't know what hit it! Oh yeah, and I'll need some help with new outfits for Jazz and Danny because next year there's gonna be a ten year time skip. So they're gonna need some new looks that just scream alien fighting super heroes! Think you guys can help with that? Also, for those of you who are wondering, Danny's Ultimatrix can only turn him into the evolved forms of the aliens that have Ultimate forms. But aliens like Goop or Armodrillo remain unchanged.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Ultimate Rath vs. Cuckoo Crazy Robot!**_

* * *

In the middle of Amity Park, civilians were gathering around a crater that had formed from something crash landing there. Parents were letting their children try and see what it was while still keeping them a safe distance away in the off chance that it was something dangerous. Police were already on the scene, and were stumped by what it was.

The object in the crater was made out of some sort of strange metal that was colored like a mix of copper, and rust. It was still smoking from reentry from Earth's atmosphere, and it was the impact of its fall that created the crater. A couple of officers were down in the crater trying to figure out just what this thing was. However, it was too hot to get close enough for an accurate sketch from the smoke.

"Hey, Sarge. What do you think this thing is?" asked an officer named Simmons.

Sarge hummed in thought. He had never really been a believer in paranormal activity, but he could really come up with any other conclusion.

"Well Simmons, I'd say that we've got ourselves alien tech on our hands." Sarge said.

A rookie officer by the name of Griff had gotten bold enough to poke the machine with a stick. At first nothing happened, so Griff poked it again a lot harder. That was when things went horribly wrong.

The machine began to transform until it became a combination of a humanoid and a praying mantis! It had three, sharp legs, bladed claws for fingers, and big red compound eyes. As soon as it finished transforming, Sarge and his squad began to open fire with their police pistols. However, the bullets just bounced off of the mechanical monster's armored hide doing absolutely no damage whatsoever! The shooting only served to make the robot angrier, and it fired angry red laser blasts from its hands.

This caused all citizens to scatter in fear! Children were grabbed by their parents and taken to safety. The robot kept attacking in search of something, but it was unknown what could be its target.

A small child with short black hair wearing a purple dress and clutching a black teddy bear was standing in the middle of the road. She was crying very hard having been separated from her parents in the chaos.

 **"Mommy! Where are you?!"** she cried.

The robot took notice of the little girl, but it wasn't going to show any signs of mercy. It aimed one of its lasers at the child, and charged up for an attack. But just as the foul beast struck, there was a flash of emerald green as something landed in front of the little girl! The being took the blast right in the back as a cloud of dust was kicked up from the impact.

The child's parents scream in anguish when they see that their only daughter has "died" right in front of them, but that anguish soon turns to relief and fascination as the smoke cleared to reveal that their daughter was unharmed.

The little girl stopped crying long enough to see that she was saved by something. Something big, and fuzzy. She looked up, and curiosity filled her young eyes.

It was a creature that looked like a cross between a human, and a tiger! He had the build of a professional wrestler, alabaster white skin and orange fur with black stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except on his feet, hands, chest, neck, and most of his lower jaw. He has emerald green bandages on his elbows, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on his wrists have three small emerald green spikes on them. He has two giant claws on his hands and his fingers and toes now have smaller claws. He also has giant claws coming out from his elbows.

He wears black shorts with an orange belt that has silver spikes and a silver buckle. He also has a green coat with green eyes and four yellow fangs which all together resemble a green colored, predatory alien known as a Panuncian. He has three giant green spikes on his back that is covered by his coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, black fur. His face is orange with flipped up hair and sideburns, and his eyebrows are green and sharp.

He had this odd green hourglass in a circle with four spikes jutting out of it on his chest.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Appoplexian (Evolved)**

 **Given Name: Rath**

 **Native to the planet Apoplexia, these humanoid tigers are a true force to be reckoned with. Appoplexians are known to have very short tempers, which are the key to their greatest power. The angrier an Appoplexian gets, the stronger they become! They also possess greater jumping abilities, and have these sharp, retractable claws that can cut through steel with ease! And despite their overly bulky appearances, Appoplexians are actually quite agile. They're also insanely durable! A single Appoplexian can tank laser fire at point blank range and not get so much as a scratch, and they can fall to the ground from three thousand feet in the air and get right back up as if nothing had happened!**

 **However, evolved Appoplexians are even more powerful than that! Having a second claw on each wrist gives them even more cutting power, and their already incredible strength is increased beyond normal parameters! As are their tempers.**

 **Appoplexians all share the same personality quirk. Whenever an Appoplexian gets mad enough, they'll often start a sentence with "Let me tell you something!" followed by the full name or title of whoever it is they're speaking to. But this is merely a small quirk.**

 **However, they do have quite a few weaknesses. If an Appoplexian gets TOO mad, they won't be able to fight clearly and can easily be taken down. They also are vulnerable to a pressure point technique called the Hephaestin Neuro Grip, and unlike Earth Tigers, Appoplexians hate water and are not strong swimmers.**

* * *

Rath jumped away from the battlefield with the little girl in his arms, and returned her to her parents. She embraced her mother in a tearful reunion, and the evolved Appoplexian rushed back into battle to destroy that robot.

 **"Let me tell you somethin', cuckoo crazy robot designed specifically to destroy things! You may be big, but Ultimate Rath is even bigger!"** Ultimate Rath yelled.

The robot just walked up to Ultimate Rath, showing that it was a good five feet taller than him. But this didn't deter the evolved Appoplexian.

"Except for the part where you're taller... And heavier than me." Ultimate Rath said. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Because the bigger they are, OOF!"

Ultimate Rath didn't get the chance to finish his statement, as he was blasted into a nearby dumpster. Other than destroying the thing and having a banana peel on his head from the impact, Ultimate Rath was unharmed. He removed the rotting peel, and got back up.

"Ugh, Ultimate Rath doesn't remember how the rest of that goes." Ultimate Rath said.

He walked back to the robot, and seemed to regain the lost spark of anger in his eyes from before.

 **"The bigger they are, THE HARDER THEY FALL! That's what Ultimate Rath was gonna say! By that logic, you being bigger and heavier than Ultimate Rath is a disadvantage!"** Ultimate Rath yelled.

With a battle cry, Ultimate Rath ran at the robot, dodging all forms of laser fire that were shot at him. He leapt up, and grabbed onto the robot's head before sending it to the ground. He then made his claws longer and sharper, and started to tear that robot to pieces in record time!

When he was certain that the robot was completely nonfunctional, he picked up all of the pieces and ran off to dispose of them without worry. When he was gone, the civilians came out of hiding. They witnessed the whole fight, and were astounded by the events that had just taken place.

"Did you see that?!" asked one man.

"That guy just saved our town!" said a random woman.

"Who was that tiger man?" asked the little girl that Ultimate Rath saved.

Little did the people of Amity Park realize was that they now had two powerful protectors in their town. Protectors that would be around for many years to come.

* * *

 _ **And, done! Now like I said before, there will be a ten year time skip next chapter and I need a new look for both Jazz and Danny! Please send in your ideas! Thank you, and good luck! O, and if guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 is reading this, thanks a bunch for alerting me that the power I gave Ben in my Quest of the Kaminatrix story was actually called Pure Spiral Power. READ AND REVIEW! FLAMERS NOT WELCOME!**_


	5. ADOPTION NOTICE!

_**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!**_

 _ **I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I REALLY DO, BUT MY INSPIRATION FOR THESE STORIES HAS RUN COMPLETELY DRY! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO DIE OFF, SO I'M PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION! IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY FROM ME AND CONTINUE WRITING IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE STORY! ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
